never have i ever
by envysparkler
Summary: They spend the last night of seventh year playing drinking games. – Draco/Harry, AU, no war.


**a/n:** To clarify, this takes place in an universe where there were no Horcruxes, and Voldemort died the first time he came after Harry Potter. Also, I've officially spent five years on fanfiction! This year, my oneshot anniversary celebration covers the first five fandoms I wrote for.

 **disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **summary:** They spend the last night of seventh year playing drinking games. – Draco/Harry, AU, no war.

* * *

 _ **never have i ever**_

* * *

Hindsight was a bitch and it came with Pansy Parkinson's smug smirk, Draco observed the conniving Slytherin grinned, holding the shot glass like a scepter. Smug rhymed with pug, which was an observation Draco would've never made if he hadn't been drunk.

Draco, however, was not _so_ drunk that he hadn't realized that the majority of the Slytherins were trying to kill him. Death via alcohol poisoning, which might've worked, except one of the Hufflepuffs kept casting sobering charms when they weren't looking.

Damn those Hufflepuffs. Draco wasn't going to get out of this without humiliation and he would prefer not to be sober for that part.

"Hurry up, Pansy," Nott drawled, as Pansy sat there dithering over her statement like she had no idea what to say. She knew. Pansy was conniving and malicious and utterly fed up of Draco, which were all things he should've considered before he agreed to join Pansy's inter-house drinking game.

"Okay," Pansy bit her lip, an obvious and completely false gesture of hesitation, "Never have I ever…" she paused and all the Slytherins tried very hard not to look at Draco. "Stalked a Gryffindor for an entire year," she finished, smiling at Draco like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Draco took his time. No one else drank – dammit, he'd at least been hoping for a Hufflepuff, it was kind of obvious that Hannah Abbott had a crush on Longbottom. Draco huffed at Pansy and drained his shot glass.

Pansy grinned in victory. Blaise tried to hide his smile. Nott smirked. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, as they always did, and the other Slytherins innocently picked at the carpet they were sitting on. From the Gryffindor section, there was a loud, high-pitched giggle before the speaker hastily shut their mouth.

"My turn," one of the Patil twins said. Draco couldn't tell them apart on the best of days, but they'd both removed their ties and were sitting side by side. Draco couldn't remember which one Pansy was dating but it looked like she was out to kill him anyway. Not remembering her girlfriend's name wasn't going to change that. "Never have I ever spent an entire Quidditch game focused on one person."

This time, Draco's shot was much less obvious, because Susan Bones, the other Patil twin, _Granger_ and Zacharias Smith all drained their drinks. But Draco didn't take it as a coincidence – obviously Pansy had corrupted her girlfriend, whatever her name is.

The other twin thankfully didn't seem to be plotting against him and directed her statement to her sister. "Never have I ever snuck into the Restricted Section," the girl said waspishly, trying to get revenge.

Most of Ravenclaw downed shots at that point and Draco's attention was averted as Potter picked up his drink. Finally given a legitimate reason to look at the Gryffindor section of the circle, Draco watched Potter as he drank the contents of the little shot glass. His neck arched as he swallowed, and when he tilted his head down Draco could see that his face was flushed.

They had started out with firewhiskey, but the Hufflepuffs had brought butterbeer which the Ravenclaws mixed with their homemade moonshine and the Gryffindors brought a wide assortment of muggle alcohol. Draco, for his part, had contributed a three hundred year old bottle from the Malfoy wine cellar. No one quite knew what they were drinking anymore as a soused Seamus Finnegan had gotten a cauldron and dumped all the bottles inside.

Granger, as the only one who still had common sense, had left a plate of bezoars next to the cauldron.

Speaking of Granger, she was contemplating her glass as if deciding whether or not to drink. Draco raised an eyebrow despite himself – who knew that Granger had such a talent for breaking school rules? However, in the end, she put the glass back down.

"Lockhart was an idiot," Granger said in response to Millicent's quizzical look, "But I still got permission."

A couple of Ravenclaws went, and they all wanted to doom their own House – most of their statements involved books in some shape or form and no one except the Ravenclaws drank up. Granger gave a wicked grin on the last one – reading while having sex – but didn't pick up her glass.

"Never have I ever," Millicent said, and surely Draco wasn't the only one who noticed that she was darting looks at Granger, "Kissed a boy." With a groan, most of the circle – including Granger – drank. Draco shrugged and downed his shot. He noticed Millicent's crushed expression and had an idea to both cheer her up and get back at Pansy.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Draco saluted them all with his shot glass. Millicent watched avidly as Granger drank – the two of them should've gotten a room by now, it was nauseating to watch.

Pansy merely grinned while she tossed her drink back, curling a hand around her girlfriend's arm. She tossed her hair back and flicked her eyes to the Gryffindors. Draco followed her gaze to see Potter staring at him, those green eyes boring into him. Draco immediately flushed and looked away.

"Never have I ever spent seven years trying to convince my friends that my rival wasn't my crush," Daphne drawled on his other side and Draco glared at her. Daphne merely shrugged and leaned against Nott's side.

Draco downed his drink and very carefully didn't look at the Gryffindors.

"Never have I ever insulted my crush's friends," Nott smirked, and wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist. Draco morosely downed his drink again. When he looked up, Granger was watching him with an amused look on his face.

Bloody hell. The know-it-all had figured it out.

"I still can't believe that this is a Hogwarts tradition," Bones cut in, waving her hand in the familiar patterns of a sobering charm. Most of the other seventh-years, Finnegan the loudest, groaned as the tipsy feeling vanished.

"This school is crazy," Pansy shrugged while Draco frowned. Pansy hadn't told them it was a school tradition, she'd told them that they could get drunk. At least, that what she told _him_ – Draco suspected that she'd told the other Slytherins that they could make fun of him.

"Is anyone in danger of dying?" Granger drawled, "Because a death is going to mar my record as Head Girl."

"You heard Granger," Millicent said gruffly, "Anyone who's poisoned should speak up now." She kept her eyes on the ground and bravely ignored the pink flush rising on her face.

"Or at least wait till tomorrow," Granger cut in, "My Head Girl duties end tonight." The Head Boy, Macmillan, waved in agreement from his position on the ground.

"So that's why our resident know-it-all is so eager to break the rules," Daphne laughed, "No more responsibilities."

"Everyone has to cut loose at some point," Granger shrugged. She had contributed a bottle of a muggle drink called vodka, which had banished everyone's fears that the Head Girl was going to rat them out.

"Right you are," Pansy grinned, "Blaise, it's your turn."

"Sod this whole game," Blaise groaned, "We're all going to wake up with terrific hangovers tomorrow."

"I never would've thought that Slytherin House would be so unwilling to play a drinking game," Potter spoke up and Draco took advantage and stared at him. "Considering that you lot are supposed to be cunning little snakes, I would've thought that you'd have us all flat on the ground."

Draco tried very hard not to think about Harry Potter flat on the ground. Not wearing a tie, his shirt rumpled and unbuttoned and those perfect lips open in a –

Draco was going to murder his imagination.

"We _are_ cunning snakes," Blaise growled, "It's not our fault that certain of our classmates are dense as fuck."

"What are you talking about?" Potter asked as Draco felt his insides turn to ice. Pansy must've felt it too, because she spoke up.

"Blaise," she warned, but he cut her off.

"Never have I ever crushed on the Boy Who Lived," Blaise said with a tone of finality. The amusement in the air vanished and was replaced by a thick tension. Draco tried to swallow and couldn't.

"That was about as subtle as a brick to the face," Pansy said, after a long pause.

"I don't care," Blaise shrugged and leaned back. One of the Patil twins – the one Pansy _wasn't_ dating, thank god – meekly emptied her drink, but no one was looking at her. Draco's stomach was twisting itself from the inside out as he stared blankly at the cauldron in the middle.

"We were going for subtle," Daphne said mildly, but she was staring at the carpet. None of the Slytherins were looking at Draco, and quite a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were staring at the carpet, along with Granger.

Clearly _they_ hadn't been too dense to pick up the rather obvious hints everyone had dropped.

There was really no point in hiding it. Pansy had spelled the room to detect if anyone was cheating. Draco's only hope was that everyone would be too drunk to remember this the next morning – a pathetic hope, considering Bones' generous use of the sobering charm.

Draco picked up his drink and drank the whole thing.

Then, without looking anywhere near the Gryffindors, Draco got up. "I'm out," he said quietly, before going to the door, wrenching it open and slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

Draco should've known that he couldn't even get back to Slytherin House in peace. The sound of footsteps echoed loudly in the dungeon halls. Draco briefly debated making a run for it, but he'd lost most of his dignity as it was.

Draco was going to kill Blaise. And Pansy. And whoever else had the brilliant idea that they would out Draco in front of Harry _-sodding_ -Potter.

"Malfoy!" His pursuer called out and Draco nearly tripped into a suit of armor. No. It couldn't be.

Apparently it could, because Harry Potter skidded to a stop behind Draco, thus completing Draco's utter and abject humiliation.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco bit out before the other boy had a chance to open his mouth, "Come to have a laugh?"

"What?" Potter frowned, "No, I –"

"What then?" Draco crossed his arms and tried not to let his voice crack, "Come to tell me that I will never be worthy of the great Harry Potter?"

"No, Malfoy," Potter sighed, "Will you just –"

"Trying to find out more of my secrets, then?" Draco's hands were shaking, "Trying to see how far I'll fall?"

" _Draco_ ," Potter groaned in exasperation, "Shut up."

Draco shut up.

"I've come to," Potter ran a hand through his hair and started again, "I've come to…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Draco asked, as unhelpful as ever. It was hard to break seven years of habit.

Potter glared at Draco before taking a deep breath. "I like you too," he said.

There was a long drawn out moment of silence.

"I don't think you quite grasped the concept of a joke, Potter. They're supposed to be _funny_."

"It's not a joke!" Potter yelled. Draco could see that his cheeks were flushed red. "I've liked you since sixth year!" Sixth year was when Potter had taken to shadowing Draco's footsteps. Draco always thought that was because he'd found out that Draco's parents used to be Death Eaters.

"Where was that Gryffindor bravado then?" Draco raised an eyebrow, trying not to let Potter see the tiny seed of hope that had sprung to life in his heart.

"I didn't know you liked me," Potter said sullenly, "I thought you were dating Pansy."

Draco took a moment to shudder because him and _Pansy_? Not even if hell froze over.

"Pansy's into girls," Draco pointed out.

"Well I didn't know that then," Potter snapped back.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "She spent the entire of sixth year in Patil's lap."

"I didn't notice that," Potter growled, and then, softer, "I was too busy watching you."

Draco didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to open his mouth. He had a tendency to scare people away when he opened his mouth and he didn't want to scare Potter – _Harry_ – away.

Thankfully, Harry had that Gryffindor recklessness to fall back on. He took three steps forward until he was directly in front of Draco, looking down into his eyes. "Want to play another game?" he asked breathlessly, so close that Draco could hear his pounding heartbeat.

"What game?" Draco asked hoarsely. His palms were sweaty, he knew they were, and his heart was pounding just as loud.

"Truth or Dare."

"What?" Draco narrowed his eyes. This close, Harry's eyes were like twin pools of emerald fire, glimmering in the darkness. Draco remembered the love poem that Harry had gotten on a Valentine's Day six years ago and flushed.

 _Eyes as green as a fresh picked toad_ …

"Truth or Dare, Draco," Harry smiled, though the expression was a little unsure. Draco kept looking into his eyes and had the horrifying thought of Snape catching them here, in the corridors, drunk and out past curfew.

 _Live a little_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Potter said in the back of his head.

"Dare," Draco answered. So what if Snape caught them. It was like Granger said – today was the last day of term. He was an adult and tomorrow he'd be leaving this place forever.

Also, the scandalized expression on Snape's face would probably be hilarious.

Harry's grin grew wider. "I dare you to kiss me," Harry whispered.

So Draco did.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** Whether or not Snape catches them is up to you! Also a reminder that I do take prompts.


End file.
